


So much poetry like I don't even know

by Swedishluck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Slice of Life, So much angst, some of these were in really weird formats that i had to fix, what was i thinking when i wrote these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swedishluck/pseuds/Swedishluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poetry I have written, am writing, and will write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twinkling in the sky above

**Author's Note:**

> A poem about the stars I made in the middle of the night. I was kinda tired and had read too much fantasy lately I have to warn you some of it is pretty sad, though..  
> One of my first real poems.

In olden days, when all was made,  
when land was soaked in evil shade,  
the Spirits wise made creatures bright,  
to bathe the world in heavens light.

The shining beings walked the land,  
they wandered beaches, in the sand,  
they travelled forests long ago,  
but then they learned the greatest woe.

To never count the leaves of trees,  
to never hear the sum of bees,  
to never feel the fall of rain,  
to never walk the woods again.

The Spirits put them in the sky,  
from there they watched the birds fly by,  
and from the heavens saw the men,  
that walked the world instead of them.

The sky and clouds were all they had,  
and there they stayed, forever sad,  
their destiny was great but hard,  
to ever be the humans ward.

To never touch the earth and stone,  
to watch the lands turn ash and bone,  
to never hear the songs of lore,  
that's sung by humans evermore.


	2. Shattered Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sadness and angst because my poetry was like that at one point before I learned to use it as a dramatic device

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the few poems I've written that I'm not really satisfied with. It's also really short, which might be the reason.

I look into his eyes  
I see my deepest fear  
A place made from goodbye's  
A place away from here

His iris black as coal  
His gaze hardened with ice  
A mirror of the soul  
Crushed by the endless lies


	3. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sadness. Wow what a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like.. more tragic romance than the others? I really like the style of it, too

The fragrance of roses overwhelm my senses

I try not to make excuses

You smile bitterly at me from your seat at the table

I remember a time when that smile wasn't bitter

"Why roses?", you ask

I give you a disbelieving look

I know that you are aware of the significance

You're the one that first brought me to the rose garden outside your grandparents house

Before the fire destroyed it

I sigh and stand up

There is no sense in dwelling on memories

Not yet

Not when the look in your eyes still makes me want to cry

"I'm sorry", I say, "and goodbye."

I walk out the door


	4. Reflections on My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about fire and emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also kind of sad. Huh, I didn't realize I had that many sad poems lying around.

Fire.  
Burning brighter than the sun.  
Searing through my very skin and bones and leaving no mark behind.  
It is me. It is what defines my being, and nothing can change that.

But sometimes I wish I could let the rain wash away my pain, to sink into an ocean of calm and never resurface.

And that will never be possible.  
Because the nature of fire will not let itself be drowned.

Emotion is what fuels it.  
After all, emotions burn as brightly as any flame ever could.

They make me feel too much, and no amount of rain can make it stop when someone has made me angry or sad or even happy.  
These feelings grow within me until they become the fire, roaring and burning and destroying everything in its path.

And yet that fire is strength.  
It is passion.  
It's what drives me through the dark times.  
It lights up my world, and when I've gone through all of these emotions I'm left empty, calm, ready to face a new challenge.  
I'm left ready to rise out of the ashes.

Sometimes I want to let the rain wash away my pain, but then I remember that feelings are what fuels my fire, and without them, I would be left in darkness.  
Fire is what defines me, and I'm glad for that.


	5. Morpheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about the god of dreams, Morpheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very proud of this one. My love for mythology shines through a bit. The rythm isn't perfect though.

Morpheus smiled upon me as I fell  
He welcomed me in his secure embrace  
And should the place he took me turn to hell  
A smile, his innocense brings to my face

For even though he brings us all to sleep  
He never sees the nightmares in our minds  
And if he did, I know that he would weep  
And try to break us free from mortal binds

But humans were not meant to be that free  
And gods will suffer if they interfere  
It's better that he leaves us mortals be  
Than do something no other god would dare


	6. Indecision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love isn't enough to forgive you for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also sad. And very dramatic. It's one of my favourites, actually.

Laughing, falling, drowning.  
Seeing you smile at me one last time.  
Being crushed by the knowledge that you're the reason I'm dying.  
These are all things I've come to associate with love.

You always jokingly told me that I would be the death of you.  
I never realized it would be the other way around.

I cough, like I've been doing all day, and I can feel the blood on my lips.  
I tell you that I forgive you, but I don't really mean it.  
I don't think anyone would be able to forgive someone who betrayed them like that.

I'm starting to get dizzy, and I glance up at you in desperation.  
I need to tell you before I die.  
''I love you.''  
It's the truth.  
I'll never forgive you, but that doesn't stop me from loving you.  
It hurts, and in a way I regret ever falling for you, but at the same time I don't regret it at all.

I'm not sure why I told you.  
Maybe it was to make you feel guilty, if only a little bit.  
Maybe it was to make sure you knew what you lost.  
Maybe it simply was because I wanted to tell you.

I feel myself becoming weaker.  
The world is fading in and out of view, and everything is dark at the edges.  
I smile, my lips stained by my own blood.  
I guess it's time to go now.  
I don't know if I wish misfortune or happiness for you.  
It doesn't really matter.  
I'll never see you again anyway.


	7. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lullaby of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy like the first one, which I also wrote in the middle of the night. I wrote of these when I couldn't sleep actually.

Good night little girl in your dark little world  
The monsters all fear you but so does the hero

Your spirit is dark and your knowledge is tainted  
Your thoughts only show what your actions have painted

An artwork of cruelty, sadness and hate  
The blue thread of wisdom and red thread of fate

Good night little child far out in the wild  
A hunter and fairy, your soul tired and weary

Artemis' son and treasured by none  
You catch all your prey and you move like the fae

You dance in the moonlight and pray to the stars  
You do what feels right, making peace between wars

Good night to the darkness, good night to the light  
Good night to the wrong and good night to the right

Good night to a kingdom of beasts and of men  
Good night to the people, and good night yet again


	8. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a game you play whether you want to or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, because I can't seem to resist

I know these games we play  
will only bring pain and misery.  
And I know that it will hurt more than anything,  
because I've been through it before.  
That I will cry myself to sleep  
thinking about you.  
That even as my pain lingers,  
you will have it so much worse.  
I know that I'm not good with feelings,  
and that even if we both love  
it is always just a game.  
But I welcome it,  
the empty feeling inside.  
It reminds me of what I've lost,  
of everything I used to have.  
It reminds me of the ones I cared about,  
the only people I regret leaving.  
And so I play.


	9. A single word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creation of the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of fantasy. I think. It's pretty short, but I still love it

Create  
One word  
and mountains took form from the very ground  
towering high above

Create  
One word  
and the seas rose and crashed against silent shores  
winds shrieking restlessly

Create  
One word  
and plants bloomed in the sunlight  
spreading across the land

Create  
One word  
and both people and beast alike roamed the earth  
giving and taking life equally

Destroy  
One single word  
and it all came crashing down


	10. Stormclouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm will always pass on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while it was raining, and I'm very proud of it for some reason

Do you love me like a summer storm?  
Do you hear thunder in your ears every time you see me?  
Are you the rain, falling, longing to kiss the ground?  
(To kiss me, my face turned up against the sky)  
Did you realize it like lightning, a moment where you saw all?  
Or was it before that, did you notice the clouds building up and see what was coming?  
Did you see the kisses, the sighs, the sleepy I love yous mumbled while waking up together?  
Did you guess what would happen even before the first raindrop hit the ground?

If you love me like a summer storm, will your love end like one too?   
A gentle breeze blowing, something new on the air, breaking up the clouds and leaving only that electric feeling in the air.  
Can you see it coming?  
I can.  
We are clouds in the sky, drifting apart from each other.  
I can see you, nearing the horizon.  
It utterly destroys me.


	11. Ginger strawberry green tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About bitter tea and waiting too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this one, okay?

I made a pot of tea

And forgot about it

 

It steeped too long

And grew bitter

It didn't matter, really

I prefer it that way

 

The faint hint of strawberry and the bitter taste of the green tea

It reminds me that I have time

That it doesn't matter if I wait too long

I can still go on

It will still refresh me

And give me strength

It's just different than it would have been

 

I get stronger, and colder

And I grow bitter

But I'm still me

And the tea is still tea

No matter how long I let it steep

 

And in the end both the tea and I

 

Will be

 

_Consumed_


	12. We're on a collision course (through life and death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collision does not only lead to destruction, and existence is always about cycles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was gonna post this one, but here we are

Stars collide, and in the aftermath a giant is born  
Eyes like the brightest of flames  
Hair like silver and gold and diamonds and light itself  
A voice like the universe; larger than life and everywhere at once

The giant smiles  
Galaxies are formed

The giant laughs  
Life spreads over distant planets

The giant moves, and runs, and dances  
The universe moves along

The giant lives  
So do we

The giant dies  
_Something falls_  
_Planets shift_

 _Stars collide,_  
_and in the aftermath_

Eternity


	13. A memory of something lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAGONS  
> (metaphorically)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poem I wrote for a tiny poetry competition on Furvilla some time ago. The theme was dragons. I won~

They called us Dragons  
We didn't have wings or scales or fire on our breath  
But as we razed across the land  
As we tore down fortresses and ruined armies  
As we stole treasures from the deepest caverns and went toe to toe with the gods  
We lived up to the name  
  
There was a town, somewhere  
In the middle of war and death and destruction  
There was a town  
  
I don't remember much now  
But I remember her  
She saw us, and she did not step back  
She smiled at us  
She called us Dragons  
It did not mean ruination to her  
There was no pain in her eyes as she looked upon us  
She called us Dragons, and she laughed  
We left the town intact  
We wanted to live up to the name she called us  
(We never could)  
  
Some of us wanted to be free  
This wasn't what we'd wished for  
But power is as much of a prison as helplessness  
They'd never let go of people like us  
We left anyway  
  
We tried to fly, but without wings we fell  
Seeing the ground come closer with every second  
Reality  
It rushes in  
I still remember when it hit  
When we realized that we couldn't leave the past behind  
  
They stopped calling us Dragons years ago  
When we stopped smiling with mouths full of fangs  
When we stopped killing with claws made of steel  
When we stopped  
  
They don't call us Dragons now  
But they think it  
Even as we remember that we can't fly  
(Humans aren't born with wings)


End file.
